saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyven the Starlight Blade
«Vyven the Starlight Blade» is a Floor boss in the game Sword Art Online.They are the final boss of Aincrad's 42nd floor. This boss appears in the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance «Vyven the Starlight Blade» is a humanoid boss of extraordinary height. Standing at just under 4 meters tall, the knight is clad in thick red and white armour inlaid with patterns of gold and orange. Their face is hidden behind the full helm they wear, but a red ribbon can be seen trailing out through a small gap in the back. They brandish a massive long sword and a tower shield of a similar colour scheme. Background TBA Chronology TBA Abilities Vyven sports a total of four health bars, the standard for a Floor Boss. Known Attacks: * Father Moon - When too many players gather in Vyven's line of sight, the knight drops their tower shield low to the ground and charges forward. After the players are scattered (either of their own volition or forcefully removed), Vyven pivots and lashes out with their sword arm, tracing a crescent on a diagonal through the air. A direct hit by the shield inflicts a «Tumble» effect, preventing afflicted players from avoiding the sword that follows. * Mother Night – Attacks against Vyven's weak point are met with heavy resistance. The offending player is ripped from Vyven's body and thrown to the ground where they are promptly crushed beneath Vyven's shield until another player manages to deal enough damage to redirect aggro, or until their health is fully depleted. If Vyven has already thrown away their shield, they will use their foot instead. * Honour in the Effort '- Following the first substantially damaging attack (~5%) Vyven lets loose a baleful cry that boosts their defense and afflicts players that do not pass a physical resistance check with a short stun. * '''Pirouette '- Vyven's immense height makes attacks against the individual difficult. When swarmed by three or more players within their shield, Vyven lifts their shield, and with far too much grace for one so encumbered, spins in place, lashing out with an armoured heel at all those within range. * 'Flick and Swish '– It’s all in the wrist. Vyven lunges forward against any collection of two or more players in their line of sight, stooping low as they flick their wrist to shift the blade for the armour-rending blow to come. * '''Balest - When Vyven's health drops to half they will throw aside their shield. A half-beat later they will throw their long sword end over end with the intent to impale a player or three upon it. At this point they will draw their broad sword. * Sister Stars - Double-handing their broadsword, Vyven momentarily backs off from all attacks. Within the next few seconds they will slam their palm against the flat of the blade, generating a shock wave of dark energy punctuated by innumerable small sparkles of light. All players caught up in the shock wave will receive a large debuff to their defence. Players that do not pass a mental resistance check are 'dazzled' and receive a «Disoriented» status for a short (5 second) period of time. * 'Mother War '– This heavy 4-part attack is heralded by the knight’s sorrowful cry and the rhythmic pounding of one foot against the ground that can inflict a «Tumble» effect on players that do not pass a physical resistance check. Vyven begins with a heavy downward diagonal swing toward the nearest collection of players, pulling out just shy of the ground and forcing the momentum into the next swing: a horizontal cut against a player of their choosing. The third upward swing throws the targeted player high into the air, where the final swing – a high arc – serves to finish them. Item Drops * «The Jilted Lover» (Ribbon - Accessory) * «Stardust Shield Shards» (Upgrade Materials) * «Mother War» (Helm - Heavy Metal Equipment) * «The Last Word» (Halberd - Last Hit Bonus) Battle Music Known Challengers *Various members of Ursa Minor and Legends Lost, as well as a large assortment of players from the KoB, the DDA, and Fuurinkazan. Category:SAO Boss Category:Monster